


Run This Town

by Rose_Morgan



Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Morgan/pseuds/Rose_Morgan
Summary: A retelling of the Outsiders, but with the girlfriends of the gang. It's a "what if" kind of story. What would the story be like if the boys had girlfriends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sage is not my character. She belongs to my friend.

Dallas whistled quietly to himself as he slid his ring back on the middle finger of his left hand, and tossed the paper bag, which had contained said ring, behind him. A cop standing by his patrol car yelled something like ‘pick that up’, but Dallas simply flipped him off.

 

“I was just coming to meet you. Heard a rumor you got out early.” he looked up from adjusting his ring when he heard a voice, and grinned when he saw who it belonged to. Cindy.

 

“Good behavior.” Dallas shrugged, and slung an arm around the tall blonde’s shoulders. He watched as she put one of her own hands over his, and they walked like that for a while.

 

“Makes you wonder who the crazy ones are. If they’re letting _you_ out early for ‘good behavior’, _they_ outta be put in asylum.” [ Cindy](http://i.imgur.com/r1h7XP2.jpg) remarked, flashing a smirk at her boyfriend, who rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t get wise.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“‘Cause I don’t like it.”

 

“Sucks for you.” Cindy shrugged, and gave his hand a little squeeze. “What do you wanna do?”

 

“You.”

 

“Funny. What do you _really_ wanna do?”

 

“My answer’s the same.” Dallas insisted, and offered his cigarette to her. “Don’t get lipstick on it, if you can help it.”

 

“Then take the fucking thing back and give me a fresh one.”

 

“Get your own.”

 

“You’re such a fucking asshole. Give!” Cindy demanded, holding her free hand out.

 

“Alright, alright. Jesus.” Dally relented, and used his free hand to pull the pack from the pocket of his brown leather jacket. He flipped open the top of the carton and held it out, allowing her to take a cigarette. “Happy now?”

 

“Give me a kiss and I will be.” Cindy bargained, sticking the unlit cigarette in the front pocket of her black leather jacket, right next to her Zippo lighter.

 

“Greedy little shit.” Dallas muttered, and dropped his cigarette on the ground, putting it out with his boot. Nevertheless, he obliged, and leaned in, kissing her deeply. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, and his hands slid to her hips, gripping them tightly.

 

“You know you love me.” Cindy murmured into the kiss, and tightened her grip on his neck in response to his hold on her hips. She released a sigh via her nose, and a small smile formed on her lips. She was glad to have him out of the cooler. She hardly ever said it, but she missed him when he was in jail. Sure, she came to visit, and sometimes they managed to makeout in his cell, but it wasn’t the same as when he was out.

 

“Nah.” Dally disagreed, breaking the long kiss. “Well, maybe a little…”

 

“Just a little?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” she flashed another grin at him, and pulled her cigarette from her jacket pocket. “You wanna light it for me?”

 

“Not really.” Dallas said, but pulled the lighter out anyway, his knuckles grazing her breast. He flicked the wheel and lit the cigarette, and then put the lighter back in her breast pocket. “Nice lighter. You steal it?”

 

Cindy gave him no answer. She simply took his hand and interlaced their fingers. “I’ve got your Christopher at home. You still want me to keep it?”

 

“Eh, why not? It looks good on you. Especially when you ain’t wearing anything else.” Dally teased, and Cindy shoved him. “C’mon, give me something. I just got out.”

 

“I’ll give you something tonight. _Tonight_.” Cindy promised, adding emphasis on the last word to make sure he heard her.

 

“Hey, what’s that ruckus?” the brown-haired teen questioned, his ears having picked up on shouting.

 

“It’s Ponyboy! Come on!” Cindy recognized the voice, despite it being hard to hear, and took off in that direction. She eventually came upon a group of Socs crowded around Ponyboy, and one of them had a blade at his neck. “HEY!” she shouted, and the rich kids practically jumped into standing positions. Ponyboy coughed, and then began shouting for Darry.

 

“It’s Cindy! Let’s get out of here!” one of the Socs yelled, and they all started running.

 

“Get back here!” Cindy continued shouting at the Socs, and ran after them. She had already discarded her jacket on the ground, and put the cigarette out, so she was completely unhindered. She grabbed a couple Socs by their shirt collars and threw them down on the hood of their fancy car, most likely making a dent in the material. “You better take your sorry rich whiteboy asses out of this side of town, or I’ll make your faces look just like the hood of this fucking car!” she threatened, and pulled her gun, a _Smith & Wesson Model 64_, out of the back of her pants. She cocked it and held it close to the face of the person she assumed was the ringleader. “Get me?” Cindy asked, and the Soc responded by scrambling into the car after she let go.

 

“Pony!” Cindy heard Alexis’ voice and returned the gun to the back of her pants. She took her jacket from Dally after he held it out to her, and pulled it on after dusting it off.

 

“They cut you, but it’ll be okay. We’ll clean it inside and then put a bandage on it.” [ Alexis](http://imgur.com/cF2X0n9.jpg) said, helping her brother-in-law up off the ground.

 

“Thanks, Alexis.” Pony mumbled, and she smiled.

 

Alexis was Darry’s wife. They were high school sweethearts, and had gotten married in June, a month before Alexis’ twentieth birthday. It had been both a sad and happy event. Sad because Mr. and Mrs. Curtis had died four months prior. Happy because Darry and Alexis had been counting the days until they could get married. They’d wanted to in high school, but they had to wait until they were _at least_ eighteen, since there was no way their parents would’ve allowed them to marry at sixteen. 

 

“They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?” Darry asked, worry in his blue eyes.

 

“I’m okay.” Pony nodded, trying not to cry. He instinctively leaned into Alexis’ touch, and she wrapped her arms around him.

 

“They ain't gonna hurt you no more.” Sodapop promised, and Alexis smiled once again.

 

“Ponyboy, how about we go get some ice cream after we fix that little nick?” Alexis suggested, and Pony gave a small smile. “I bought you a new book. It’s on your bed. You want to read it while I clean that cut you’ve got?” she asked, and Pony nodded.

 

“Sure. That sounds okay.” he agreed, and walked with her into the house. Darry shut the screen door behind them, but left the real door open.

 

“Boy, you sure took care of them Socs, Cindy.” Johnny remarked, walking up to the small group. He was hand-in-hand with [ Charlotte](http://i.imgur.com/cuX3vl7.jpg), who was somehow smaller than he was.  

 

“Yeah, you had me scared to death.” Dallas’ words dripped with sarcasm, and Cindy scowled. “Nah, but for real, that was hot.”

 

“You think _everything_ I do is hot.”

 

“And?”

 

“Forget it.” Cindy shook her head, her hand going to her hair. She ran her fingers through the blonde locks and sighed, folding her arms. “If I see those Socs on this side of town again, I’m slashing their tires. I also might take a crowbar to the rest of the car.”

 

“Those the same guys that got you?” Dallas asked, looking to Johnny.

 

“No, it was other guys.” Johnny replied, shoving one hand deeper into the pocket of his jean jacket. Charlotte pressed her lips together and let her chin rest on his shoulder, her free hand beginning to play with his hair.

 

“Now that I’m out I’m gonna make it my business to get the guy who did that to your face.” Dally promised, lighting another cigarette with Cindy’s lighter, which he then handed back to her.

 

“I’ll help.” Charlotte volunteered, and everyone turned to look at her.

 

“You?” Steve raised an eyebrow, and Cindy snickered. This always happened.

 

Charlotte was Johnny’s girlfriend, and Cindy’s younger step-sister. She had come with Cindy to Tulsa about two years ago, since Cindy had wanted to get away from their home in Chicago. Their household was chaotic, and just not a place Cindy could stand to be in any longer. Cindy’s mother, Claudia, was Charlotte’s stepmother, and while Charlotte initially had no problem with her, she came to dislike her for the way she treated Cindy. Cindy, however, couldn’t stand her mother. She hated her, and would rather die than speak to Claudia again. It was interesting that the two were siblings, albeit step-siblings, because they were so different that even their boyfriends were startled by the contrast from time to time. Charlotte was the sweetest and kindest girl anyone could ever meet. She loved pretty things, animals, pink, flowers, cups of tea, little ribbons and bows, and anything else one would think of as ‘girly’. Cindy, on the other hand, liked alcohol, black coffee, guns, switchblades, cigarettes, and baseball bats. Charlotte wore pleated skirts, flowy blouses, cozy sweaters, Mary Jane shoes, and flats. Cindy wore black leather jackets, black boots, high heels, and tight shirts. In short, Charlotte was the angel, and Cindy was the devil. Despite this, they rarely argued or disagreed. They had always been close. They were also very protective of each other.

 

“Fuck you, Steve.” Charlotte snapped, and Dally let out a low whistle. Soda, Two-Bit, and Cindy all tried not to laugh. “I may be the nicest girl in Tulsa, but if you touch one hair on Johnny’s head, you’ll be sorry.” she said, crossing her arms.

 

“You scared yet?” Steve joked, looking to Soda, who shrugged.

 

“I wouldn’t underestimate Charlotte if I were you, Steve. She’s got a long fuse, but if you set her off, she will kick your ass. She’s small, but mighty.” Cindy commented, and Steve shrugged. Charlotte smiled at her older sister, and returned to her usual self. That is to say, cute, bubbly, and happy-go-lucky. She really was a sweetheart.

 

“Steve and I are taking Evie and [ Violet](http://imgur.com/TIEL3pR.jpg) to the game tomorrow tonight. Dally, you and Cindy want to come?” Soda asked, and Dally shook his head.

 

“Nah. I promised Cindy I would take her to a movie after I got out.” Dally said, slinging his arm around the blonde’s shoulders. “Charlotte, Johnny, you two want to join us?” he inquired, looking down at the pair.

 

“Sure!” Charlotte chirped, happily swinging her and Johnny’s clasped hands.

 

“Cool. Hey, Sodapop. Tell Ponyboy he’s welcome to come to the movie if he wants. He can bring that cute little redhead he likes.” Dally extended the invitation, and Soda nodded.

 

“I’ll be sure he gets the message.” the sixteen-year-old promised.

 

“If I don’t get too drunk, I’ll join you. Sage’ll come too. She likes the movies.” Two-Bit informed Dally of his plans, before they all parted ways. Johnny and Charlotte headed off toward the park, Soda and Steve went inside the Curtis house, Two-Bit drove off in his beat-up old car, and Cindy and Dally headed toward Buck’s. That was where the latter went when they wanted privacy, since Charlotte and Johnny usually came back to the sisters’ home earlier than the couple would like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each household was different that night. It was dinnertime at the Curtis house. Meanwhile, Cindy and Dally were sitting on the bed in Dally’s room at Buck’s place. Johnny and Charlotte were walking around town, with Charlotte keeping an eye out for any rogue Socs. After Johnny had been beaten back in the spring, Charlotte had taken to carry a switchblade, since she wanted to be able to protect Johnny in case he got jumped again. Sure, he carried his own switchblade, but it wouldn’t do him much good if he was getting beaten and couldn’t reach it.

**_Dally’s room at Buck’s_**

 

“Cindy.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you miss me while I was in?” Dallas wondered, looking over at his girlfriend, who was lying next to him. She was dressed in a matching black underwear set, and smoking a fresh cigarette. Her blonde hair was a tousled but looked pretty good overall.

 

“‘Course. I always miss you when you’re in the cooler. Stop getting put in there so often. You’re ruining our sex life.” Cindy replied, grinning at her last sentence.

 

“Nah, but for real. Did you miss me?”

 

Cindy put her cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand, and rolled onto her side to face him. “Of course I missed you. I don’t get to see you very often when you’re in jail.” she said, one hand going to his face. She leaned in and kissed him, the hand on his face moving to rest on the back of his neck.

 

Dallas closed his eyes when she kissed him, his hands going to her hips. He pulled her closer, his hands moving from her hips so his arms could wrap around her waist. “For real?”

 

“Yes, for real. How many times do I gotta say it? I sound like a fucking broken record.”

 

“I dunno. I just never thought you actually missed me. I figured you would be happy or some shit that I wasn’t around to piss you off. And we both know I do that, so don’t go denying it.” he admitted, and she propped her head up with her free hand.

 

“Are you fucking with me?”

 

“You wanna go a second round?”

 

“I meant, are you kidding me? Are you, like, fucking with me about the fact that you don't think that I miss you when you’re locked up?” Cindy clarified, after having rolled her eyes at his joke.

 

“You’re not exactly the sentimental type. That’s your little sis.”

 

Cindy sat up and let her palms rest on the mattress as she looked down at him. “Are you shitting me? Are you fucking jerking me around right now? Are you insane? Fuck, of course I miss you! What the fuck kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn’t miss my boyfriend while he was in jail?”

 

“The last girlfriend I had cheated on me twice while I was in.”

 

“Sylvia’s a fucking piece of shit, and mark my words, if I see her again I will beat her ass into the fucking curb.” Cindy promised, and removed his hands from around her waist. “Why is it so hard for you to believe that I miss you?”

 

“I dunno.” Dally shrugged, and rolled back over onto his back.

 

“I’m always gonna miss you, and I’m always gonna care about you.” she promised, and moved to lay back down beside him.

 

“Thanks, I guess.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now, you said something about round two?”

 

* * *

 

**_Curtis house_ **

 

“Ponyboy, no books at the table. You know that, sweetie.” Alexis told her brother-in-law, though he felt more like a son to her.

“Sorry.” Ponyboy said, and closed the book. He put it to the side and picked up his fork, stabbing some of the veggies on his plate.

Alexis looked to her husband, who was reading the newspaper while he ate. “Darry, seriously?”

“Sorry.” Darry put the newspaper to the side, and began to eat whatever meat Alexis had made.

“Soda, please tell me something interesting happened at the DX today.” Alexis sighed, lifting her cup of water.

“Violet and I had sex in a Soc’s car. Then we moved to the counter because, for some bizarre reason, the car’s glove compartment didn’t have any condoms. We sell them inside so that’s why we went to the counter. Don’t worry, we sanitized it.” Soda answered, and Alexis nearly spit her water back in her glass. She was clearly trying not to laugh.

Darry, on the other hand, looked appalled. Ponyboy just stared at Soda like he had three heads.

“At least you were smart about it.” was all Darry said, and Alexis took another moment to compose herself. “Stop grinning. You’re only encouraging his behavior.”

“Oh, shut up. We did worse when we were in high school. First time was in the janitor’s closet.” she recalled, and scooped up some potatoes. “It was just as bad as it sounds.” Alexis added, and Darry’s face went bright red.

“We agreed never to talk about that.” Darry spoke through gritted teeth, and resumed eating his food.

“Get over it, Darrel. Besides, it wasn’t like _you_ were bad. It was just a stupid decision to make that our location. A bathroom stall would’ve been more comfortable.” Alexis replied, and resumed eating her food.

“I kind of wish I’d let the Socs finish jumping me. Maybe then I would’ve been spared this dinner conversation.” Pony mumbled, and bit into a buttered roll. “This conversation makes me want to be asked ‘how was your day’, and I hate that question.” he added, though this time the comment was directed at the group, whereas the previous one had been to himself.

“Quit talking like that.” Darry ordered, and Pony mumbled something unintelligible as he sipped his juice. “What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“What did you think I said?”

“Alright, that’s enough!” Alexis snapped, and they both went quiet. “You two need to knock it off. Darry, don’t talk to him like that. Pony, be respectful of your brother, okay?”

“He’s never respectful of me. Or at least, it never feels like it.”

“Yeah, well, that’s going to change. You two are going to be respectful of each other, and that’s that. Now, I don’t expect you to stop arguing completely, since siblings argue, but I don’t want to hear it every hour of the damn day. It’s immature, stupid, and a waste of time.” Alexis said, placing her fork on the plate and folding her hands on the tablecloth.

Soda looked from Darry to Pony, and then back again, waiting for a reaction. Usually there was none, since nobody disobeyed Alexis. She was the head of the family, even though Darry insisted he was, and not even he liked to disagree with her. “How was work, Darry?” Soda quickly changed the topic, sensing the awkwardness between the two other boys.

“It was fine. It got pretty hot midday.” Darry answered, resuming cutting his meat. His movements were stiff, and this was usually an indicator that he had pulled yet another muscle in his back. “Don’t say it.” he ordered, as if he knew that Alexis was giving him a look.

“How many times do I have to say it, Darry? Stop carrying multiple bundles of roofing up the ladder.” Alexis spoke sternly, ignoring his request. She wasn’t speaking sternly out of anger. She was speaking sternly out of worry.

“We get paid better if we’re fast.” Darry shrugged, and slightly winced. He touched his shoulder for a moment, before returning that hand to the tablecloth.

Alexis stood suddenly, and collected her dishes. She whipped her head around and stalked off to the kitchen, where she then put her dishes in the sink and began to wash them.

“Alexis?” Darry’s voice came from behind her, and he placed his hands on her arms. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” she repeated, and scrubbed the plates harder.

“Yeah.”

“What’s wrong is that you’re not taking care of yourself, and it’s worrying me. What’s wrong is that you’re in pain almost every day, and you don’t, or can’t, take the time off to heal. What’s wrong is that one of these days you’re going to wreck your back permanently!” Alexis ranted, her body tense as she displayed her frustration and worry.

Darry waited for her to finish, and he gently turned her around after she was done. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his chin resting on the top of her head. “I didn’t realize you worried so much about me.”

“Of course I worry about you. You’re my husband.” Alexis admitted, wrapping her arms around his back. She sighed softly through her nose, and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. “You’re only twenty, Darry. I don’t want you to have back problems this young. It’d prevent you from playing with our kids, whenever we have them.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re right. I know.” Darry gave a sigh of his own, and gave her frame a slight squeeze. “I’ll try to be more careful.” he promised, looking down at her. She was only two inches shorter than him, so it wasn’t as if he had to move his head very much.

“You swear?”

“I swear.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I swear I will try my best to be more careful at work.” Darry promised, and Alexis looked up at him. She gave a quick nod, and gently kissed him. They broke away so Alexis could turn off the faucet, otherwise they would be mopping up water from the kitchen floor. “Can I help with something?”

 

“You can dry the dishes.” Alexis gestured to the stack of wet plates on a towel next to the sink.

Darry nodded, and began to dry said dishes.

 

* * *

 

**_The park_ **

 

“We could go to California.” Charlotte suggested, swinging her and Johnny’s clasped hands. They’d hung around the town for most of the day, and they were on their way back to Charlotte’s house, which was also Cindy’s.

 

“Why not Florida?” Johnny wondered, looking down at the blonde.

 

“Ew! Florida’s gross! Why would you want to go there?” Charlotte wrinkled her nose, making a face at the very thought of the ‘Sunshine State’.

 

“Come on, I’m sure it ain’t that bad.” Johnny said, giving her hand a small squeeze. “Aside from the alligators, but we have those here in Oklahoma. Only, they’re in the southeast corner.”

 

“Florida has alligators, and crocodiles, it’s muggy and hot, and god knows what else.” Charlotte listed, leading them to the playground merry-go-round. She took a seat on the disk and held one of the bars. “I should take you to Chicago. It’s a great city.”

 

“Why’d you leave then?” Johnny wondered, lying down on the metal platform. He folded his hands behind his head and turned to look at her.

 

“I told you, Cindy needed to get out of there.” Charlotte said, one hand beginning to stroke his hair.

 

“Yeah, but _you_ didn’t have to leave with her.”

 

“I wanted to. I mean, I love Chicago, but I’ve always wanted to live in other places. You know, travel. See the world. That kind of thing.” Charlotte explained, lying down next to him, her hand still stroking his hair. She let her other hand rest on his chest, and flashed a smile at him.

 

“You ever think about runnin’ away?” Johnny wondered, turning his head to look at her.

 

“Not really, since I did just get _here_ a couple years ago. I don’t know if I would really want to leave again. Maybe when I apply for college I’ll go out-of-state. Or maybe I’ll go back to Chicago. I miss my sister.” Charlotte answered, moving the hand on his chest to his cheek, her thumb brushing over his scar.

 

“I’ll come with you. Not to college, ‘cause I’m too dumb, but to whatever state you go to.” Johnny said, turning his head away slightly when she brushed his scar. “Come on now, leave it be.”

 

“Stop fussing, I barely touched it.” Charlotte said, gently taking his face in her small hands.

 

“Charlotte, c’mon. Stop obsessing over it. Isn’t it enough that you and Cindy beat up the guy who did it after you found out?” Johnny tried to turn his head away, but she had a firm grip.

 

“Just let me see.” she insisted, scooting closer to him so she could get a better look. Her face fell when she saw the scar, but that was nothing new. She always got sad when she saw the mark.

 

“You’ve seen this at least ten times since I got it.” Johnny protested, but didn’t move again. He automatically leaned into her when she kissed the scar, and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. “Aren’t you cold, Angel?” he wondered, knowing that she was dressed in a skirt and blouse, with no cardigan or jacket to keep her arms warm. Sure, she had socks and shoes, but they weren’t the kind of socks that kept your feet warm. They were just the white socks that girls wore to school.

 

“A little. What about you?” Charlotte answered, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his chest.

 

“A little.” Johnny echoed, placing a kiss to her forehead. “You wanna get out of here?” he asked, running his fingers through her long blonde hair.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go home.” Charlotte nodded, and stood, getting off the playground equipment. She took his hand and led them toward the edge of the park, and they began their walk to her house. “Johnny?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Charlotte.”

 

“Forever?”

 

“Forever seems like an awfully long time, but if I get to spend it all with you, it sounds less intimidating.”

 

“Yeah, it does. So, forever?”

 

“Forever.”

 


End file.
